Two Angels and a Hunter
by WRATH77
Summary: Ficlets of my favorite OT3 pairing, Dean/Castiel/Balthazar. Because we need more Destielazar. Ranging from angst, fluff and smut. With a side of Sabriel. R
1. Hats

**Title: Hats**

**Summary: Castiel finds a new hat that he likes, which makes Dean irritated and Balthazar amused. **

**Rating: T**

Dean was waiting by the Impala for his two angels. Sam and Gabriel were investigating another job that was nearby, so he was in his FBI suit already and was waiting for his lovers.

"Well, don't you look spiffy."

He looked to the side and saw Balthazar walking up to him wearing a black suit. He grinned as the blonde angel went to him and gave him a kiss.

"You look good in a suit." Dean said.

"So do you." Balthazar as he let his eyes travel Deans figure, he then frowned as he looked around, "Where's Cas?"

Dean looked at him in surprise.

"I thought he was with you."

Balthazar shook his head.

"He said he saw something interesting in a store and was going to look at it before he came here."

There was a silence between them until a gravelly voice spoke up.

"Hello Dean, Hello Balthazar."

They looked to the side and stared at Castiel.

He was in his usual attire except for the sock monkey hat he was wearing.

Dean looked at Castiel in disbelief while Balthazar tried very hard not to laugh.

"Cas, what the hell is that on your head?"

"It's a hat."

"I know it's a hat, but why that hat, man?"

"I like it."

"Well, you got take it off Cas, it's a kids hat."

"Why?"

"You just can't." Dean growled, "Take it off."

"No."

Dean looked at him in surprise and then tried to grab the hat, but Castiel moved out of the way. He reached again and Cas again moved away.

"Cas, give me the damn hat!"

Balthazar just smiled as he leaned against the impala as he watched his lovers argue over the adorable hat Cas is wearing.

AN: This is pretty much based on a Twitter pic of Mischa in a sock monkey hat

So, here is my new SPN fic, Two Angels and A Hunter, (which is so original) and its around my favorite threesome pairing, Destielazar (DeanX Castiel X Balthazar) because there are seriously not enough fics of this pairing. I just loved Balthazar and his connection to Cas and Destiel is my OTP, so them meshed is my perfect pairing. These are just a bunch of one shots, ranging from fluff, angst and a lot of smut.

There will also be some Sabriel in here, because I think they are just too adorable not to be put in.

Thank you, MaggyStar17 for the inspiration with your own Destielazar fics, thanks a lot hun!

Be patient with me please, because ei am going back to school, so I will update slowly.

Enjoy and comments are loved!


	2. Everything

**Title: Everything**

**Summary: During their lovemaking, Castiel realizes something about his lovers. **

**Rating: M**

Castiel moaned as Dean and Balthazar thrust into him, both of their cocks inside of him. Dean was breathing out how perfect he is, how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. Balthazar was growling against his neck, telling him how dirty he was, how he looked so good taking their cocks. Castiel groaned at their words, letting them washed over his vessel, feeling them deep with him.

That was when he hit with an epiphany.

He loved them, he loved Dean and Balthazar. He loved them so much. He needed them so much.

They were everything to him.

He gave out a harsh cry at a particular hard thrust. He panted loudly as he was almost to completion.

"Oh, this is perfect…I love you so much…I love you both so much."

He then started to sob.

"You everything…you're everything!" He cried out as he came, then feeling his lovers release inside of him. He collapsed on top of Dean as Balthazar lay on top of him.

"Don' ." he whispered, feeling his lovers stiffen and then relax. Dean strokes his back as Balthazar nuzzled his neck.

"We're not going anywhere, Cas." Dean murmured.

"That's right, Cassie. You're stuck with us."

Castiel smiled as his eyes drift close, feeling safe and loved.

AN: Man, only the second chapter and its smut, lol.

So, just some smutty fluff with Cas realizing how important Dean and Balthazar are.

I have a feeling that when Dean does Cas, he gentle and loving and Balthazar is more assertive with a lot of dirty talk.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	3. Angel Nightmares

**Title: Angel Nightmares**

**Summary: Castiel has a nightmare from his past sins and Dean comforts him. **

**Rating: T**

Dean was sleeping deeply when he was suddenly woken up by a shove. He looked to the side and saw Castiel fighting off a nightmare. He moved over to Castiel and started to shake him.

"Cas, wake up, wake up!" Dean said, "C'mon buddy, you gotta wake up."

Castiel eyes shot wide open, blue eyes looking terrified. He then looked at Dean and dove into his arms, sobbing loudly. Dean just held the angel tightly, rubbing his back as he soothed him.

"Shhh, Cas, shhh." Dean crooned, "What's the matter, angel?"

"It-it was with Balthazar. It was when I killed Balthazar."

"Oh Cas." Dean said in a mournful tone.

The angels never talked about it; when Castiel was about to take in the souls to purgatory and when he killed Balthazar, who betrayed him to stop him from destroying himself.

Dean and Balthazar knew Castiel still felt guilty about it, how it nearly consumed him. How Balthazar hides the scar he has on his chest, so Castiel won't see it. They decided that Castiel has already dealt with enough guilt.

Dean sighs to himself as he holds the distraught angel, knowing he has to talk about this to Balthazar. This wasn't going to be conversation any of them were going to like.

AN: This came to me when I was in shower, where I always get my best ideas.

I think Cas would feel very guilty for killing Balthazar, since it seems he's the only angel that actually gives a damn about Cas and actually betrayed him so he won't hurt himself. I also think Dean and Balthazar love Cas too damn much to let him know about Balthazars scar or anything that has to do with the whole purgatory thing. Yeah, I put Balthazar with a scar here.

This will be two parts, next will have Balthazars reaction.

If you are wondering why Balthazar isn't there, he just somewhere checking something out.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN, if I did, Destiel would have been canon by season 6 and Gabriel and Balthazar would not have been killed off.


	4. Resoultion

**Title: Resolution **

**Summary: Balthazar comforts Castiel and assures him that it not his fault. Continuation from previous chapter.**

**Rating: T**

Balthazar looked around outside and saw Castiel was sitting in the park, watching the ducks. He thinks it funny that Castiel gets enraptured by the smallest thing on earth, but he supposes that part of his charm. He then sighed and walked over to the younger angel, who stood up and looked at him with a smile.

"Hello, Balthazar." He said.

"Hello, Cassie."

Castiel then tilted his head and looked at Balthazar in confusion.

"Balthazar, is something wrong?"

Balthazar let out a deep breath and took one of Castiel's hands in his own. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but he pressed on.

"Cassie…Dean told me about your nightmare."

Castiels eyes widen and he then looked down in shame.

"I'm so-"

"No, Castiel!"

Castiel looked at Balthazar in surprise, both from his tone and the use of his full name. But the blonde angel just held his hand tighter.

"Cassie, I never blamed you.

"But, I…"

"Cas, you weren't yourself."

"But I shouldn't have done that. I should have trusted you more and the Winchesters!" Castiel yelled, hysteria welling up in his chest. "All I knew was that you betrayed me and I was so angry! You only tried to help me and I-I…"

"Castiel." Balthazar said mournfully as he reached over and took Castiel into an embrace. Castiel held him tightly, as though he would fade away.

"Cassie, you weren't yourself. Yes, you made a devastating mistake. But I'm here right now, Castiel and I never once blamed you."

Castiel let out a watery gasp and held on tightly to his brother. His hand then eaned against Balthazars chest, over his heart where he thrust his blade through.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Another hand took his and held it tightly.

"I know."

AN: Phew, here is sequel from the last chapter, with just Cas and Balthazar. In my headcanon, I don't think Balthazar would blame Cas because he knows how desperate Cas was and he wasn't really himself. Beside, the after-effects of everything were punishment enough.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


	5. Grooming

**Title: Grooming**

**Summary: Castiel needs his wings to be groomed but is too embarassed to ask.**

**Rating: T**

Castiel was fidgeting a lot lately and it was getting on Deans nerves. He didn't know what was wrong with him and Castiel won't tell him or Balthazar. He decided to ask his other angel lover what was wrong. When he did, the blonde just snickered.

"Oh, it's alright." He said, "Cassies wings are just ruffled."

Balthazar then frowned.

"He should have at least told us."

Later on in the day, they cornered CastieL, who just blushed and looked sheepish.

"I didn't think it was such a big concern."

Balthazar just rolled his eyes and made Castiel take a seat.

"Open your wings, Cassie." He said, making Castiel blush and with a sigh, unfolded his wings.

Dean stared at Castiels enormous black wings, thinking how gorgeous they looked; even they did look a bit ruffled. He watched as Balthazar murmured to the younger angel as he ran his hands through the feathers, smoothing them out. Dean couldn't help but be fascinated by the scene.

"Well?" Balthazar said suddenly, making Dean look at him. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to help me?"

The rest of the day were the angels teaching Dean how to properly groom angel wings, a lesson hat Dean took to heart.

AN: Apparently, wings grooming is a must for angels.

So, here is just a little fluff with the boys grooming Castiels wings. I put Cas blushing when he shows them because in my personal headcanon , I think wings are an intimate part of an angel and to show them is kinda like being naked in front of someone.

Enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own SPN!


End file.
